Buildings that utilize metal decking are typically large area, open floor steel frame buildings. The buildings typically are pre-engineered and are provided as kits of components for use in a wide range of industries, including agricultural, aircraft hangers, garages, riding arenas, indoor sports fields, warehouses, as well as commercial and governmental buildings. Steel buildings may feature open floor space, referred to as bays, and are commonly but not always, built on poured concrete slabs. Vertical columns may be operatively coupled to the concrete slabs, and extend from the concrete. The vertical columns may be operatively coupled to and support elongated rafters. Long bay purlins may be operatively coupled to the rafters in a transverse orientation to the rafters. A plurality of roof panels may be operatively coupled to the purlins with standing seam clips. The standing seam clips have a base that is operatively coupled to the purlins, and a connector that is operatively coupled to an edge of one or more roof panels. The base may be operatively coupled to the purlin or other joists with threaded fasteners or other means. The connector moves relative to the base to accommodate lateral movement of the roof in response to expansion and contraction of the roof panels due to heating and cooling. Typically the standing seam clips provide a gap between the purlin and the roof panels. Frequently the gap is filled with insulation to reduce heat transfer through the roof.
Heating and cooling cycles subject the roof to movement, which may cause the roof to buckle or become damaged over time. Some standing seam clips allow for the movement in the roof due to heating and cooling, however, some standing seam clips may bind and prevent the movement of the roof secured at the location of the standing seam clip. As such, there is a need for improved standing seam clips and roof decking systems that reduce or prevent binding of the standing seam clips, and thus, reduces or prevents damage to the roof decking panels during heating and cooling cycles.